


The Heart of a Young Avenger

by revenger1223



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenger1223/pseuds/revenger1223
Summary: Cassie had grown up the child of divorced parents, and after spending years loving geniuses, she was confident she could put what she knew to the test. With the loss of Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America, Cassie realized the world needed others willing to take up the responsibilities they left behind. She was the daughter of Ant-Man, the as-good-as step-daughter of the Wasp, and the honorary grand-daughter of the pair that originally held the mantels.Or, Cassie Lang is ready to step into the superhero role and she knows just the people she needs to get the job done, even if she has to trick them into it.





	The Heart of a Young Avenger

**The Heart of a Young Avenger**

* * *

**Preface:**

For as long as Cassandra Eleanor Lang can remember her parents have been divorced. It was a fact of life, and for the most part, she was okay with it. For the majority of her life, her parents were good friends. She had two of the best people as step-parental figures, that loved her as much as they loved their respective partners. She had a family that wasn’t biological but loved her just the same. Cassie Lang had it pretty good.

  
However, that didn’t mean she didn’t learn to work the divorced parents’ system to her benefit. Telling Dad that Mom had said she could have extra dessert at their Friday movie night, or Mom that Dad had said she could spend the day at her friend’s after their soccer match. One of the downfalls of her parents being on such good terms meant that she got caught, more often than not. But Cassie Lang was nothing if not persistent and determined, and overtime had nearly perfected the method of getting exactly what she wanted. And now, more than anything, Cassandra Eleanor Lang wanted to be an Avenger, like her Dad and Hope. She happened to know just the right people to make that possible.

  
The best way to accomplish a blindside was to ask for small, seemingly unconnected things that played into something her parents wanted for her. And Cassie Lang had the perfect three-step plan ready to put in motion.

* * *

**Phase 1: Hope Van Dyne**

Cinderella had never been Cassie’s favorite Disney movie; but even with its preparations for the worst to expect in a step-mother, Cassie was never worried about Hope in the role. She knew from the very beginning that she was one of luckiest kid’s in the world when it came to parents, both biological and step. Hope Van Dyne was the perfect addition to the Cassie Parent Squad, as her Dad called it.

  
However, she knew Hope was originally not confident she would fit the role. She could still picture the day she first met Hope perfectly in her mind, only a few short weeks after her Dad had battled Yellow Jacket in her bedroom. She had been spending more time with her Dad, but this wasn’t a planned visit. Paxton was stuck on a case, and her mother had to go to work when her normal babysitter called sick with the flu.

  
“Scott,” Maggie said relieved when he picked up the phone, “Thank goodness, are you around? Cassie’s babysitter is sick and I need to go to work. Can you take her today?”

  
“Of course!” Scott’s excited voice came through the phone, “I’d love to have Cassie today,” There was a slight pause, “I… I’m supposed to meet Hope in an hour.”

  
“Hope?” Maggie wracked her brain for why that name sounded familiar.

  
“Hope Van Dyne,” Scott said with fondness in his voice, “CEO of Pym Tech. We’ve been spending some time together lately.” The name clicked in Maggie’s head, remembering her from the story Scott told her and Paxton after things had settled down.

  
Maggie smiled, happy for Scott that he seemed to be getting all aspects of his life together, “Oh, that’s fine with me.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, “Really?”

  
“Really, see you in a bit?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way.”

Scott had picked Cassie up, all smiles and laughter as he loaded her into the car, “A day with you is the best surprise, Peanut!”

“What are we going to do, Daddy?”

He knelt down, eye-level to the girl, “I thought we could go meet my friend, Hope. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah!” She kicked her legs excitedly as Scott climbed into the driver’s seat, heading toward Pym Technologies.

  
\-----

  
Pym Technologies was under massive renovations, a necessary consequence of a military tank driving out the side of a building. Cassie held Scott’s hand as he led her into the large, sterile building. Even under construction, it was impressive, and Cassie stared wide-eyed as Scott led her over to the front desk.

  
“Scott and Cassie Lang, here to see Hope Van Dyne.”

The woman at the front desk checked the computer for a meeting, before checking Scott’s ID. She took a photo of Scott, who then lifted Cassie up for her own, before handing them both a sticker ID, “Seventh floor, elevators are through security on the right.”

  
Scott thanked the women, and then moved to security, the pair quickly moving through under the watchful gaze of Hank’s portrait. Cassie excitedly pressed the elevator buttons, and the pair began moving upwards, “Hope is going to be surprised to meet you, Cassie, so be patient with her, okay?”

  
“Why?” The little girl asked, looking up at him.

  
“She doesn’t hang out with little kids often, we don’t want to overwhelm her.”

  
“You hang out with her all the time,” Cassie said easily as she exited the elevator, and Scott followed her flabbergasted.

  
Cassie could hear her voice as they approached the office, firm and in charge as she talked on the phone. Her door was open, as she was expecting Scott any moment. She was dressed in a suit, with short hair, and was pacing the length in front of the window when Scott knocked lightly on the door. She waved them in without turning around as she finished up her conversation, “Scott’s here, I have to go, Hank.” Scott’s hands were on Cassie’s shoulders as she smiled her wide, missing teeth grin when Hope turned to face them, the look of surprise on her face made Cassie giggle, “Oh… Hi.”

  
Cassie stepped forward, confidently moving towards the stunned adult, “Hi, I’m Cassie.” She held out her hand, smiling up at her.

  
Hope seemed to snap out of it, bending down so she was more on her level, “I’ve heard a lot about you,” She smiled at the girl, “My name is Hope.”

  
“I know,” The girl said shaking her hand, “Daddy talks about you a lot too.”

  
\-----

  
Cassie spun around in Hope’s plush desk chair, giggling happily as Hope and her dad had a quick, hushed conversation. Scott apologizing for not giving her a heads up and Hope panicking, saying she didn’t know how to be a child herself when she was one never mind hang out with one now.

  
The conversation ends quickly, with Scott giving Hope a kiss on the cheek before announcing that lunch was in order. Hope closes her office, telling her secretary she will be gone for the rest of the day and leads them out of Pym Technology, people smiling and nodding to her as they go, “Are you the boss?”

  
Hope looks startled for a moment, as if she forgot the young girl was there, “Yes.”

  
“That’s so cool,” Cassie says, “I want to be the boss one day.”

  
“She’s also a scientist,” Scott said stage-whispering to Cassie as he holds her hand exiting the building, “And she teaches me how to fight.”

  
Cassie looks at Hope, doubtful, “Is that true?”

  
“Yeah,” Hope says, throwing Scott a look, “It’s true.”

  
Cassie abandons her father, running forward to take Hope’s hand instead, “That’s the coolest!”

  
Hope hid the surprised look on her face as Cassie held her hand, while Scott smiled at the pair, “It is the coolest.”

  
\-----

  
They wind up at a park nearby, picking up salads and sandwiches from a food truck near the entrance. Scott finds a shady picnic bench, and Cassie drags Hope along, talking rapidly as their hands remain clasped. She sits next to Scott on the bench, across from Hope, swinging her legs happily as they eat their lunch. Telling Hope about scoring a goal during her last soccer match, “Did you play soccer?”

  
Hope shakes her head, her short hair tossed with the movement, “No, I did gymnastics when I was little.”

  
“Really?” Cassie asked, “I just did my first cartwheel!”

  
“You did?” Hope asked, “That’s hard to do.”

  
“Can you do one?” Cassie asked.

  
“I’m sure not as good as yours,” Hope said with a nod.

  
“Can I see, please?” Cassie begged, already moving from the picnic bench.

  
“Oh, Peanut, I don’t think…” Scott stopped short as Hope waved him off, slipping out of her blazer and toeing off her heels, she joined Cassie on the grass.

  
“Ready?” Hope asked. Cassie nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “I might need you to give me some pointers.” Cassie cheered as Hope did two cartwheels in a row, turning to face the girl, “Your turn.”

  
Cassie mimicked Hope’s movement, completing one cartwheel before turning to Hope, “Was that good?”

  
“Really good,” Hope encouraged moving forward, “Let’s try it again, I’ll help you and see if you can do two in a row.”

  
Scott watched from his perch as Hope helped Cassie with her form, the pair cartwheeling back and forth on the grass in front of him. He snapped some photos on his phone and watched from his spot on the bench until Cassie beckoned him over. “Daddy, film a new video so I can show Mommy and Jim!” Hope stood back, as Cassie completed two nearly perfect cartwheels, turning to her, “Was that good?”

  
“Perfect,” Hope said, meeting Scott’s beaming smile.

  
Soon after they said goodbye, Cassie giving the unsuspecting Hope a big hug, before following her dad to the car, “Can we hang out with Hope again soon?”  
“Of course, Peanut, I’m glad you had a good time.”

* * *

They did hang out again, and Cassie remembers Hope coming more out of her shell with each short visit. Ice cream on the pier, a day at the zoo where Hope laughed as she and her dad roared like the lions. The last time they had seen each other before Germany happened she had begged Hope to come to her next soccer game. Hope had promised she wouldn’t miss it, and then everything fell apart.

  
But Cassie knew Hope kept her promise. She hadn’t understood what was happening at the time. Why her Daddy was missing again. Why when he came home he couldn’t come to her game himself. She had seen him on the news, giant in his suit and stomping through an airport. Mom and Jim had talked to her about it. And then even Dad, who held back his own tears as he told her she probably wouldn’t see Hope again anytime soon.

  
She had just scored a goal, her mom and Jim cheering from the crowd when she saw it again. A little insect buzzing around the field, not too close to anyone in the crowd. It had been buzzing around all game, and Cassie was following it closely. When the game ended, she moved to get her water when it whizzed by again, closer than before as it darted towards the sky and Cassie got a better look. It wasn’t a bug at all, but a tiny suit like her dad had worn, with wings. Cassie squinted into the sun as she watched it disappear, but caught it at nearly all of her soccer games over the next two years.

  
\-----

  
She had never confronted Hope about it. Not in the short months following her Dad’s release from house arrest and her reunion with Hope after her mother came home. She was too caught up in miniature drive-in movies in the yard, outings with Dad and Hope in her ‘baseball game disguise’, days spent at the Pym house on the beach, and Hope’s official first time at one of her soccer matches.

  
Hope was nervous and Scott could tell, which was part of the reason he kept such a tight hold on her hand as he led her towards the soccer field. Hope’s head was covered by a navy baseball cap, her face hidden behind large sunglasses.

  
“Relax,” Scott said as they approached the field, “The FBI isn’t going to be hanging around a kid’s soccer game.”  
“I’m not worried about evading the FBI.”

  
He pulled her to a stop, “Was this too soon? Do you not want to see Cassie yet? Should we have slowed this down…”

  
“Stop, Scott,” Hope interrupted his rambling, “We agreed, no wasting time. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen Cassie, Maggie, and Jim…”

  
“They missed you,” He said sincerely, pushing her glasses up so he could see her eyes, “You know them, way too involved. Too many group hugs…”

  
Hope laughed in agreement, “It’s just been a lot these past few days. I went from two years of solitude with my dad to reuniting with everyone that matters to me.”

  
“Isn’t that a good thing?”

  
“Good things can still be overwhelming,” Hope said with a small smile, “Come on, we don’t want to miss the start of the game.”

  
Scott snaked his arm around her shoulders, steering her to where he spotted Cassie, Maggie, and Jim standing in the shade. Maggie tightening Cassie’s ponytail. Cassie spotted them first, “Daddy! Hope!”

  
In the blink of an eye, Cassie had launched herself at Hope, knocking her back, and she only remained staying because of Scott’s arm across her back. Her ribs screamed in protest from the bruising as a result of her fight with Ghost, but she didn’t dare pull away. Instead, wrapping her arms around the young girl.

  
“Careful, Peanut,” Scott said peeling the girl off of Hope and swinging her onto his hip, “You ready to show off your awesome skills?”

  
She nodded enthusiastically, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

  
“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Hope smiled as a whistle blew, “Good luck out there, we will be watching.” Scott sets her on her feet and they watch as she runs off towards the field.

“Hope,” Maggie says pulling her into a quick hug, as she can see Paxton embrace Scott out of the corner of her eye, “It’s so good to see you again.”

  
“You too,” Hope said smiling, as Jim hugged her lightly next, “Hey, Jim.”

  
“We missed you,” Paxton said, holding both Scott and Hope in an arm.

  
“Gangs all back together,” Scott said, as they both worked to extract from him. Hope settled back under his arm as the four of them turned to the game, watching Cassie kick the ball up the field, “Go, Cassie! How are you liking your first little league soccer game?”

  
Hope gave him a coy smile, whispering, “It’s not the Wasp’s first game,” She left him staring at her, mouth agape, as she and Maggie cheered in unison as Cassie kicked the ball and scored a goal.

* * *

Then, it all too quickly slipped from her fingers again. During those first few months after everyone disappeared, she was desperate to see little non-insects flittering around again, but she never did.

  
It was five long years before she saw her dad again, reminding him that Hope was a genius but he was pretty smart too. Convincing him to leave her one more time if it meant that they could get Hope back. And Jim. She didn’t say it out loud but she had come to love her step-parents as much as her biological ones and didn’t want to learn to live without them. She had seen her dad save the day, she knew he could do it again.

  
Only a few short weeks later they were all reunited, a large family dinner with the full Cassie Parent Squad. Hope going out without her ‘baseball game disguise’, and her and her dad being Avengers. Their superhero status confirmed; something she had known for years. It was in the fallout, with the loss of Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America that she had realized the world needed others willing to take up the responsibilities they left behind. She was the daughter of Ant-Man, the as-good-as step-daughter of the Wasp, and honorary granddaughter of the pair that originally held the mantels.

\-----

  
Which brings her to step one of her plan; it’s Friday morning, before school she is having breakfast with Mom and Jim, getting ready to spend the weekend with Dad and Hope, “I’ve been thinking about asking Hope to teach me some self-defense.”

  
Maggie lowers her coffee cup, and Jim folds his newspaper in half as he asks, “Did something happen?”

  
“No,” Cassie says quickly, settling their worry, “I just think it’s a good thing to know. And with my schedule, I don’t have a ton of time to take up a class. Hope took classes when she was much younger than I am now, and I figure if she can teach Dad…”

  
“You’ll be the easier student,” Maggie says with a laugh, relieved this wasn’t spurred on by something more serious, “If Hope is willing I don’t see why not.” Maggie’s eyes flick over to Jim, it’s something she’s used to by now. Theoretically, Maggie and Scott probably had the final say but she had never seen them pull that card. Instead, she always held her breath through this moment, watching as her mom and Jim had a silent check-in with their eyes. Dad and Hope did it too, and on really rare occasions, she had seen the four of them confirming with each other all at once.

  
“I think it’s a great idea,” Jim agreed and Cassie beamed, “Let me know if I can help in any way.”

  
“I will,” She said with a smile, “Thanks, I better get going. I’ll call you tonight!” She kissed them both on the cheek as she grabbed her bag for school. Happy with how her plan was working out so far.

\-----

  
Scott picked Cassie up after school, in one of the shrinking cars that Hope tended to travel in, heading towards their new place only a few minutes away, “How was school, Peanut?”

  
“It was good,” Cassie said as she lowered the music on the radio, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

  
She watched her dad’s face melt into a panic, “What is it?”

  
She gave it a moment, knowing the relief from what she was going to propose would help him see the situation as positive after fearing the worst, “I want to ask Hope to teach me self-defense.”

  
The relief floods him instantly, taking almost a look of shock on in its place, “Oh, really?”

  
“Yeah,” Cassie said, “Do you think she would want to?”

  
“Of course,” Scott said comfortingly, “She loves spending time with you.” He cracked a smile, “You sure you don’t want me to teach you?”

  
Cassie laughed, “Why go to the student when you have the master at your disposal?”

  
Scott feigned being offended, “Touché.”

  
\-----

  
Cassie spent the afternoon doing all of her homework for the weekend at the island in the modern kitchen in their new home. Scott moved expertly around the kitchen, making a pot of sauce for spaghetti and meatballs. As amazing as Hope was in most things she tried, cooking was not one of them.

  
Hope came home just in time for dinner to be served, dressed for the office but more casual than the first-time Cassie met her in her office at the old Pym Tech building. She had been working since the blip to rebuild Pym Tech, starting with a new building heavily under construction, “Hey.”

  
“Welcome home,” Scott said kissing her cheek as she wandered into the kitchen, “How was work?”

  
“Good,” She said, laying a hand on Cassie’s shoulder, “Dinner smells great.”

  
“Five minutes,” Scott said as Hope turned towards the bedroom to change into lounge clothes, “Cassie, help me set the table.”

  
Cassie closed her books and helped her dad set the table and serve the food. Hope returned soon after, joining them at the table with a smile, “How was school, Cassie?”

  
“Good,” She said, “Thanks for your help with my physics homework this week, your method was so much easier to follow.”

  
“Anytime,” Hope said with a smile as they fell into easy conversation. Cassie told them about her week, including the ridiculous amount of history homework she had in preparations for their midterms next week. Scott talked about the latest projects X-Con this week, and Luis’ freak-out over the sheer amount of oatmeal packets in the kitchen. Hope spoke about the building really coming together, promising Cassie she could help her decorate her office when the time came in the coming weeks.

  
Once dinner was done Cassie and Hope shooed Scott into the living room, starting their tradition of cleaning up after he cooked. Cassie put the leftovers away as Hope stood at the sink rinsing dishes before loading them into the dishwasher.

  
“Hey, Hope,” Cassie closed the fridge, coming to lean against the kitchen island behind Hope.

  
“Yeah, Honey?”

  
“Can I talk to you for a minute.”

  
The water immediately shut off and Hope had a slightly startled look in her eyes, that reminded Cassie so clearly of their first interactions a decade ago, “Of course, anything.”

  
She didn’t waste time as she had with her dad. Hope was still anxious following the blip, only just really starting to sleep through the night and still on the edge of wasting time, “I was wondering if you would teach me self-defense.”

  
Hope relaxed for a second, before her mind filled with possibilities, “Is there something going on at school or…”

  
“No,” She stopped her quickly, “You learned when you were young and I think it’s a good thing to know just in case something happens. I just figured you taught Dad so you would be the best person to come to.”

  
Hope softened, “Did you ask your parents?”

  
“I am,” Cassie answered, but continued, “Mom, Dad, and Jim already said yes.”

  
Hope nodded, running her arms up and down Cassie’s arms, it was still weird the way she was now taller than her. When she was younger, Hope seemed larger than life, “I would love to teach you. We can start tomorrow if you like?”

  
“I would love that.”

\-----

  
The next morning, they picked up breakfast and headed towards Hank and Janet’s house. Arriving to open arms from Janet and a rumble of it being too early from Hank. They sat around eating breakfast, Hope showing her parents the most recent updates from the Pym Tech building, bickering with Hank over small decisions.

  
“What’s on the agenda today?” Janet asked, savoring her coffee as she brushed back Cassie’s hair.

  
“Hope is going to start teaching me self-defense,” Cassie said beaming.

  
Hank snorted, quickly looking apologetic at her, “I’m just remembering her teaching your dad how to punch.”

  
Hope gave an airy laugh as well as Scott looked offended, “You never answered me, were you going for the hand?”

  
Hope rolled her eyes, patting his cheek before a quick kiss, “Absolutely not. Ready, Cassie?”

  
“Let’s do this,” She said excited as Hope, Scott, and Cassie retreated to the training room in the basement.

\-----

  
Hope had Cassie stretch to warm up, before having her watch her and Scott spar, “You going to go easy on me?”

  
Hope laughed as she and Scott faced off, “Not a chance, Ant-Man.”

  
Cassie watched them move easily into the fight, a skill that came with sparring with each other hundreds of times before. Hope was graceful in her movements, and Cassie could easily see where her gymnastics training came into play. Scott was scrappy and used any advantage he could get on the situation.

  
They were pretty even as they continued, until Hope leaped high in the air, wrapping her thighs around Scott’s head and forcing him to the ground, “Dammit.”

  
Hope gave a laugh as Scott smacked the mat, in a situation he had obviously found himself in before, “Nice try.”

  
“That move isn’t fair,” Scott complained as she finally let him free, offering him her hand as she pulled him up.

  
“All’s fair in love and war,” Hope said with a laugh as she beckoned Cassie onto the mat.

  
“This is not war,” Scott complained as he moved to sit on the sideline, “I hope you are going easy on her.”

  
“I won’t have to,” Hope laughed, “I have no doubt she will be a more dedicated student.”

  
Cassie laughed as she met Hope in the middle of the mat, “I have every intention of being your best student.”

  
“I don’t like you two teaming up against me,” Scott called from his spot on the floor, and they laughed because they knew he secretly loved it.

  
\-----

  
That first day they went over the basics for nearly two hours before Hope let it open up to any kind of sparring session. “Keep your hands up, protect your face,” Hope coached as they moved around the map, dodging one of Cassie’s hits, “Perfect.”

  
“Better than Dad?”

  
“Watch it, Peanut,” Scott called from his spot on the sidelines as Hope laughed.

  
“I don’t really have to answer that,” She said deflecting Cassie’s next move, “You keep it up and I’ll teach you the thigh hold in no time.”

  
“Really?” Cassie asked hopefully as Scott groaned from the sidelines.

  
“Of course,” Hope said with a smile, lightly making contact with where she dropped her hands, “I’m going to make you work for it though.”

  
“Deal,” Cassie said, bringing her hands back up.

  
\-----

  
For the next few weeks, they spent every Saturday in the basement, practicing a combination of gymnastics and self-defense. It was when Hope told Cassie she would teach her the thigh hold was she sure she was ready to move on to the next phase of her plan; Janet Van Dyne.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time putting any work for Scott/Hope and company out there so let me know what you think! I was disappointed when Ant-Man and the Wasp sequel wasn't announced for phase four, but holding out hope for phase five! So, I thought I'd put some work into fanfiction to hold it over. I have a few other things in the works so let me know if you like this! 
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy the day!


End file.
